Night Time Run In
by Lil' Pup
Summary: Gift for Dragolover1. While searching for Wasp, Bumblebee runs into Megatron. Unable to call for help, who will save him? WaspxBee, slight MegatronxBee.


This is a gift for Dragolover1; I hope this is what you had in mind.

I do not own Transformers Animated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late at night, and an uneasy feeling woke Bumblebee up from recharge.

Hoping a drive would calm him down; he went to the control center, where he knew Optimus was going to be, to tell him he was going for a drive.

"So you really think Wasp is here on Earth?"

Bumblebee froze outside the door, listening in on the conversation.

"I'm afraid so Optimus," Ultra Magnus said, "And considering his past with Bumblebee, he may be looking for revenge."

_'Wasp is here,' _Bumblebee asked himself, _'I need to go look for him.'_ He thought about telling his teammates where he was going, but he didn't want any of them to get hurt because of a mistake that he caused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bumble bot is here, Wasp can feel it," Wasp said before transforming into vehicle mode and driving a way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've been looking around Detroit for over two hours and I still haven't seen any signs of Wasp," Bumblebee said to himself, "Though Ultra Magnus did say Wasp was on Earth not in Detroit."

Bumblebee knew that he should start heading back to the base, but he thought an hour or so of more searching couldn't hurt.

Despite the fact that he hated nature, Bumblebee decided to look in the woods, seeing as it was the only place he hadn't searched yet.

He was about a mile or so in the woods when he heard something moving around.

"Wasp, is that you," Bumblebee asked transforming back into robot mode.

"I'm afraid not little one," Megatron said, sneaking up behind Bumblebee, pinning him to a tree by holding down his arms only using one hand. "Now, tell me where your base is, so I can get your all spark fragments."

"I'm not telling you anything," Bumblebee spat, both angry and scared.

Instead of hurting Bumblebee, Megatron smirked, "That's alright I have ways of making you talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wasp was running through the woods, trying to get to the city where he knew that Bumblebee would be.

"Must destroy Bumblebot," Wasp said, not stopping until he heard a scream, "That sounded like the Bumblebot," he said running towards that direction.

When he reached the place where the scream came from, Wasp stopped dead in his tracks.

The Bumblebot was indeed there, but he realized the mech that was with him to be Megatron and from the looks of it, he was getting ready to rape Bee!

Wasp was going to go help him, but then a thought came to him. "The Bumblebot deserve this for what he did to Wasp," he said.

But was he watched Megatron touch Bee like that, heard the Bumblebot cry out in pain, Wasp felt himself tear in two.

"Bumblebot ruin Wasp's life…But we can't let him get raped. Bumblebot must pay…I can't stand around in do nothing. Wasp must destroy Bumblebot… No I must save BUMBLEBEE!"

Hearing someone call out his name, Bumblebee opened his optics and saw Wasp coming out of the trees.

"Wasp," Bumblebee said in surprise, not expecting to see him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM," Wasp yelled, attacking Megatron with his stingers.

They didn't have any effect, but it sill caused Megatron to drop Bumblebee, who then ran to Wasp's side.

"Wasp," Bumblebee asked teary eyed, not really believing he was there.

"Bumblebee," Wasp said, his optics returning to their light blue color.

"You Autobots are usually so entertaining," Megatron said, "Luckily for you I've lost all interest of playing with you Bee, until next time."

Wasp and Bumblebee stared amazed as Megatron transformed and hit the sky, not believing that they got out of that so easily.

They both stood there in silence. Wasp was about to speak, but Bumblebee stopped him.

"Wasp, I just want to say I'm sorry," Bumblebee said, "I know that I ruined your life, and that I don't deserve your forgiveness. In fact I deserve what ever payback you have in store."

Wasp stood there with an expressionless face, "You're right you do."

Bumblebee closed his optics, waiting for the blow, but was surprised when he felt a pair on lips over his own.

Pulling back, Wasp said," When I first got here, I wanted nothing more then to make you suffer the same way I did. But when I saw what Megatron was doing to you, the feelings I had for you back at boot camp came flooding back."

"You… had feelings for me," Bumblebee asked surprised.

"Yes," Wasp admitted blushing.

"But I thought that you always hated me," Bumblebee asked confused, remembering how Wasp treated him at boot camp.

"I didn't hate you," Wasp said, "I just hated that I felt that way towards you."

"You didn't like liking me," Bumblebee said sadly looking away, "So you really do hate me."

Wasp pulled Bee into a rough kiss, "Are you slagging stupid," he asked, "If I really hated you, I would have just Megatron rape you until you were unable to walk. And if anyone's going to fuck you till you can't walk, it's going to be me!"

With that, Bumblebee was thrown to the ground, with Wasp saddling him.

"Wasp… what are you…" Bumblebee was cut off by Wasp's lips pressing against his once more.

Wasp slipped his glossa into Bee's mouth, surprised by how sweet he tasted. He drove his glossa deeper in to Bumblebee's mouth and to his utter delight, he started to kiss him back.

Hearing Bumblebee moan and his fans turn on, Wasp smirked into the kiss, deepening it even more.

Bumblebee could already feel lubricant dripping from his port, and then let a squeak of surprise when Wasp's servos traveled down and cupped his aft.

Wasp then carefully undid the hatch to Bumblebee's port and felt his fans go faster as he saw the lubricant dripping all along the inside of his thighs.

_'Screw foreplay,'_ Wasp thought as he unsheathed his spike, _'I want him now!'_

But before Wasp could bury himself in Bumblebee's wet heat, he had to know that he was willing.

Bumblebee looked at Wasp's optics and saw that there was no anger or resentment in them, but love and forgiveness, he nodded his head, "Please Wasp… I need you."

"Not as mush as I need you," Wasp said before thrusting into Bee's port.

Bumblebee let out a loud gasp as a rush of pleasure and pain went through him. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

Wasp brought Bumblebee closer to him, and started to suck on one of his horns, causing the yellow mech to start wiggling under him.

When Wasp started moving in and out of Bumblebee tight port, he welcomed the feeling of Bee's legs wrapping around his waist.

Looking down at Bumblebee, Wasp noticed how his optics were have lidded with in lust and pleasure, and that beautiful image made him go even faster.

"Oh…Bee…so hot, so tight," Wasp moaned.

Bumblebee wasn't even able to form words, the pleasure was almost too much for him to handle. He could only let out sweet cries and moan, which Wasp enjoyed very much.

Bumblebee held on tight to Wasp as he started pounding into him mercilessly, his cries becoming even louder.

"Oh…PRIMUS…WASP…I…AH…" Bumblebee wasn't able to finish, for he just came really hard.

The extra lubricant allowed Wasp to go even faster, causing him to yell out when he finally came inside of Bumblebee. Wasp did a few extra thrust, then collapsed on top of Bumblebee, who was still breathing hard.

"So… you don't hate me," Bumblebee asked once he gained the ability to speak again.

"That wasn't a good enough answer for you," Wasp asked annoyed, "What, am I going to have to take you again?"

"It couldn't hurt," Bumblebee said with a shy smile.

Wasp's annoyed frown turned into a dirty smile as he kissed Bumblebee, getting him ready for another go.


End file.
